wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Dundire
• Dirty Dan • Lieutenant Dundire • Dirty Dumbass |gender=Male |age=37 |height= 1.85 m / 6'1" |weight= 210 lbs |birthplace =Westfall |residence=Stormwind Harbor |guild=Stormwind Royal Navy |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Royal Navy :Second Fleet |alignment=Chaotic Good |faction=Alliance |class=Sailor, Hunter |factionicon=Alliance }} '''Daniel Seymour Dundire III', also known to his close friends as "Dirty Dan", is a lieutenant in the Stormwind Navy and a longtime comrade and devoted first officer to Captain Elphias Davenwell. Teller of tales, handy with a bottle, this veteran sea salt was truly a skillful sailor who cleverly navigated his way through many deadly situations. Biography Early life Daniel Seymour Dundire III was born to a hard working family in Westfall. His parents were very old-fashioned farmers, priding themselves in hard-work over formal education. Daniel spent his early years tending to the animals at the local barn. Whenever Daniel talked back to his parents, they would discipline him with a belt. During the Second War, his father, Daniel Dundire Jr., joined the Alliance Expedition to fight the Horde beyond the Dark Portal. Unfortunately, he would ever return. As a young man, he started a romantic relationship with a neighboring farmer's daughter, Gretchen. Unfortunately, their relationship was cut short after she decided to join the Defias Brotherhood, which Daniel was against due to their radical view against the Alliance. Naval career Physical appearance Daniel Dundire is a man's man; the physical embodiment of masculinity. Daniel is a tall hunk of man meat that stands at an acceptable height of 6'3" tall and weighs in at 210 lbs of pure muscle. He has a light-brown hair which he keeps in a buzz-cut that fades into his iconic mutton chops. If he ever shaved, you could see his big meaty lips that Daniel claims to make ladies swoon. However, Daniel is almost always covered in dirt, mud, gunk, and salt. He has often admitted to the fact that he genuinely enjoys being dirty, occasionally going out of his way to roll in the nearest pile of mud to him. Because of this, he was given the nickname, "Dirty Dan". Dundire almost always carries his father's trusted old rifle which he affectionately named "'Ole Bessie". Dundire has occasionally claimed that 'Ole Bessie has a mind of her own and will open-fire on anyone that tries to harm him. Personality and traits Every captain needed a reliable right-hand man, and Dundire was Elphias Davenwell's first choice. He is very loyal to his captain, rarely ever stepping out of line unless someone who he doesn't deem as his superior, i.e. Dighton Davenwell or Walter Vanforth, tries to give him orders. Though he tends comes off as 'simple-minded man of faith' through a first impression, Dundire is much more clever and calculated than he lets on. He is highly knowledgeable in open-seas navigation and is skilled in maneuvering around storms. He has a well defined moral compass, often trying to give life lessons and moral advise to the Tideripper's cabin boy, Rolf Harkins. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Stormwind Navy